The Right Path 3 Rewrite
by feathercloud13
Summary: Dewleaf still loves Stormpelt and plans to return to him. But she can't leave loose ends in ThunderClan. What will she choose?   Rewrite of the original TRP3, overlaps with the end of TRP2. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

Hey, everyone. I've decided to rewrite TRP3, though it will be a long and gradual process. It starts around the same time as the second to last chapter of TRP2, so it does overlap a bit. I made some changes, so the transition won't be smooth.

I've taken a reviewer's advice and decided to clean up the allegiances. I've gotten rid of some ThunderClan cats and changed the leader and deputy.

The prologue is at the bottom of this page.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>The Clan Cats<p>

ThunderClan

**Leader: **Ashenstar, grey tom with light blue eyes

**Deputy: **Whitepelt, fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **

Frostpool, white she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Thorntail, brown and gold tom with amber eyes

Berrytail, white and grey male with green eyes, Dawnpaw's mentor

Snowstorm, fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

Thistlefang, light grey male with blue eyes, Hazelpaw's mentor

Lightheart, dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Clovernight, grey and black she-cat with green eyes

Dewleaf, black she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudstorm, grey and white tom with blue eyes

Eagletalon, light grey tom with green eyes

Flightfur, light ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Falconclaw, ginger tom with blue eyes

Stonefoot, black and grey striped tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Dawnpaw, golden female with amber eyes

Hazelpaw, dark grey female with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Feathercloud, silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

**Elders:**

Silverstorm, grey she-cat with blue eyes

Mosspelt, brown she-cat with green eyes

**Kits:**

Lionkit, dark golden tom with amber eyes

**Deceased: **

Leafdapple, white and brown she-cat with blue eyes

Forestlily, brown she-cat with amber eyes

Smokestar, grey tabby tom with amber eyes

RiverClan

**Leader: **Larkstar, light ginger tomcat with green eyes, Poppyseed's mate, Swiftbird's brother

**Deputy:** Rocktail, brown tom with amber eyes, Hollyflower's mate

**Medicine Cat: **Swiftbird, white and ginger she-cat with green eyes, Larkstar's sister, Lilypaw's mentor

**Warriors:**

Hawkfur, black and white tomcat with blue eyes, Willowleaf's mate

Willowleaf, grey and black she-cat with green eyes, Hawkfur's mate, Riverwhisker's sister,

Riverwhisker, silver she-cat with green eyes, Willowleaf's sister

Bramblenose, brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Splashripple's mate

Rainheart, black, grey, and white tom with green eyes, Splashripple's brother, Sandpaw's mentor

Poppyseed, golden she-cat with amber eyes, Larkstar's mate, Streampaw's mentor

Weaselclaw, light brown female with amber eyes, Poppyseed and Larkstar's kit

Hollyflower, brown female with green eyes, Rocktail's mate

Sandstripe, light brown she-cat with green eyes, Hollyflower and Rocktail's kit

Lilypelt, light brown she-cat with amber eyes, Sandpaw's sister, medicine cat apprentice

Streamgaze, silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Duskpaw, brown she-cat with blue eyes

Nightpaw, black tom with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Splashripple, grey and white she-cat with blue eyes, Bramblenose's mate

**Elders:**Beaverfur, brown tom with green eyes

**Kits:**

WindClan

**Leader: **Lightstar, yellow she-cat with amber eyes, Maplepaw's mentor

**Deputy: **Riverfish, brown tomcat with green eyes, Icecloud's mate,

**Medicine Cat:** Ferntail, brown she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Sandspeckle, light tan she-cat with amber eyes, Lightstep's sister,

Icecloud, white and grey she-cat with blue eyes, Riverfish's mate

Longstripe, orange tabby with green eyes, Mistsong's mate, Shrewpaw's mentor

Moonstripe, cream colored she-cat with blue eyes, Icecloud and Riverfish's kit

Dustclaw, light brown tom with blue eyes, Moonstripe's brother, Nightwing's mate

Nightwing, black she-cat with blue eyes, Dustclaw's mate

Cragwind, grey tom with blue eyes, Petalpaw's mentor

Maplenose, brown female with blue eyes, Nightwing and Dustclaw's kit

Shrewtail, black male with blue eyes, Maplepaw's brother

Petalnose, dark brown female with blue eyes, Shrewpaw's sister

**Apprentices:**

Clawpaw, grey tom with blue eyes

Breezepaw, brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Mistsong, grey she-cat with blue eyes, Longstripe's mate

**Elders:**

Mousetail, brown tom with green eyes

Heavytail, brown and black tom with blue eyes

**Kits:**

ShadowClan

**Leader:** Blackstar, black tomcat with white tail tip and blue eyes, Sparrowfeather's mate

**Deputy:** Cinderash, grey she-cat with blue eyes, Greypaw's mentor

**Medicine Cat: **Stormtalon, grey tom with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Coldpelt, grey tomcat with green eyes, Shinepaw's mentor

Rustyheart, fiery ginger tomcat with green eyes, Sunnypaw's mentor

Sharpclaw, grey tomcat with green eyes, Heathertail's mate

Bearfoot, brown tom with amber eyes, Sparrowfeather and Blackstar's son, Mistpaw's mentor

Sparrowfeather, brown she-cat with amber eyes, Blackstar's mate

Heathertail, brown she-cat with blue eyes, Sharpclaw's mate

Sunnyfoot, golden she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Mistpaw, black and white female with blue eyes, Sparrowfeather and Blackstar's kit

Shinepaw, grey she-cat with blue eyes

Greypaw, grey tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

Honeytail, golden she-cat with green eyes

**Kits:**

RainClan

**Leader: **Stealthstar, black and grey tom with blue eyes, old

**Deputy: **Tigerstripe, orange and brown striped tom with amber eyes, Skyfur's mate, Ivypaw's mentor

**Medicine Cat: **Honeytail, golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Skyfur, silver she-cat with green eyes, Tigerstripe's mate

Whispersong, light cream colored she-cat with soft brown eyes

Stormpelt, grey and black striped tom with amber eyes

Redfur, pale ginger tom with green eyes, Petaltail's mate

**Apprentices:**

Ivypaw, brown she-cat with amber eyes

Amberpaw, tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Petaltail, brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, Redfur's mate

**Elders:**

None

**Kits:**

Flowerkit, light brown tabby with green eyes

Owlkit, dark brown tom with amber eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The gray tabby tom slowly made his way toward a large boulder, padding around it until he reached an opening. "Stealthstar?" he called hesitantly. His gray fur bristled with anticipation.

"Yes?" replied a voice from inside. "Come in."

He stepped into the den, dipping his head with respect for the aging cat that awaited him.

"Yes, Stormpelt?" Stealthstar nodded, his blue eyes kind.

After a moment's hesitation, the younger tom began, "It's been so long since Dewleaf left. But she still hasn't returned." He paused, eyes downcast. "I want to go find her and bring her back. I want to at least speak to her."

The leader's patient eyes flashed. "No, Stormpelt. I won't allow it. RainClan is of very few cats, and we can't afford to lose a warrior, especially as leaf-bare approaches."

Stormpelt's eyes narrowed. "Please, Stealthstar. There is no danger here!"

"I won't allow it," Stealthstar repeated. "Besides, in case you've forgotten, you can only choose a cat within your own Clan to choose as a mate."

Stormpelt flinched at the truth behind Stealthstar's words.

"If she truly cared for you, she wouldn't have left," Stealthstar challenged. More gently, he went on, "She would have returned by now."

Inside, he realized his leader was right. He lowered his head in defeat, feeling as if he'd been kicked in the stomach.

"Stormpelt," Stealthstar went on. "I'm sorry, but you two just weren't meant to be."

His eyes flashed with indignation. "I loved her, Stealthstar, I really did. I still do. But I never got to tell her."

The elderly tom blinked slowly, sighing. "Some things just don't work out the way we want them to, young one. Perhaps you should open your eyes to the other she-cats in RainClan. Ivystrike just earned her warrior name. Get to know her."

"She isn't Dewleaf," the gray and black tom hissed bitterly. He stood and left, lashing his tail with frustration.

But his anger soon melted, and he felt a pang of sadness. _Has Dewleaf really forgotten me? _

His amber gaze lingered on Flowerkit and Owlkit. His sister's kits were playing outside the nursery, tumbling over each other and shrieking at their fun. Nearby, their mother and father, Petaltail and Redfur, were sitting together, sharing tongues. They looked so happy, as if nothing could break them apart. And they'd do anything to protect each other and their offspring.

Stormpelt felt a swell of jealousy at his sister. She had a loving mate who would die for her, and two lovely kits to prove it. He had nothing. Nothing at all. He imagined himself sharing tongues with Dewleaf, kits tumbling around them. It was such an unrealistic image.

He hadn't watched where he was going, and—

"Oof!"

He shook his fur and blinked, staring into the soft green eyes of Skyfur, his mother. "Oh, sorry."

The silver she-cat rolled her eyes. "Watch where you're going, Stormpelt," she mewed softly.

"I'm sorry," he said again, licking down his ruffled fur. He felt his pelt flush with embarrassment.

The she-cat purred, then peered at him closely. "Are you alright? You seem troubled."

He shrugged, then sat down and sighed. "I feel lonely."

Skyfur purred. "Well, there are cats all around you!"

"Yes, but I'm still alone."

His mother nudged him softly with her muzzle. "Stormpelt, I suppose it is hard for you to find a mate. After all, there is only one she-cat close to your age, and that's Ivystrike, but—"

"I know, I know," Stormpelt hissed, cutting her off. "But Dewleaf…" He trailed off, unable to explain his feelings.

Skyfur shrugged. "But she isn't here now, and you must learn to cope with that. I understand how you feel, Stormpelt."

_No, you don't understand how I feel. How could you? You've never been through this before_, Stormpelt thought resentfully. But he just nodded and excused himself quickly.

He padded out of camp, sighing. Overhead, the sky was dark. He silently made his way to the river, sitting down on a smooth, broad boulder. He stared up at the sky, taking in the breathtaking view of the twinkling stars overhead.

_I wonder… Does Dewleaf see those stars up there? Does she see how pretty they are?_

_Does she miss me?_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dewleaf sat near the warriors' den, watching as her Clanmates assembled at the entrance of camp. Her siblings Clovernight and Cloudstorm were among the group that was preparing to leave for the Gathering.

"We'll let you know all about it," Clovernight promised, nudging her sister playfully.

Dewleaf narrowed her blue eyes and swiped at her with a sheathed paw. "Have a good time."

"I'm sure you'll go to the next one," said Cloudstorm from a few paces away. Lightheart stood by his side, her dark gray pelt brushing his. "You'll have Falconclaw to keep you company."

Before Dewleaf could respond, Smokestar yowled for his Clanmates to follow and trotted out of camp. Her littermates loped after him, their tails lashing with excitement.

The black she-cat slowly made her way to the thorn tunnel that marked the camp's entrance. She was among the few warriors left behind to guard the camp. She quietly settled down, curling her tail around her paws. It wasn't long until her thoughts drifted to the lone Clan she'd left behind moons ago. She wondered how RainClan was faring during leaf-fall. Petaltail's kits would be apprenticed soon, if not already. Finally, Dewleaf wondered about Stormpelt. Would he be coping in her absence? Surely he was waiting for her.

She recalled the first moment they'd met. She'd just stumbled onto RainClan territory when he appeared, bristling and baring his fangs. He'd always been rather unapproachable, quick to become hostile at a newcomer. But his willingness to teach her how to fish and his determination in all he did had won her over.

She was sure what they'd had was love. And now, she'd come to a decision.

"Would you like some company?"

Dewleaf glanced up, interrupted from her thoughts. Falconclaw and his brother, Stonefoot, were approaching her. She nodded in greeting.

Falconclaw was one of the few cats who understood her sentiments, for he and Cloudstorm had seen firsthand the life she'd led in RainClan. The ginger tom sat down beside her, his friendly blue eyes glowing.

"How are you doing?" he mewed quietly.

"All right, I suppose," replied Dewleaf. "The prey is starting to retreat for the coming leaf-bare. Our hunting patrol didn't have much luck today."

"Speaking of patrols," Stonefoot interrupted with a purr. "You should have seen Thistlefang today on the border patrol."

Dewleaf turned her attention to the gray and black striped tom as he launched into a story about how the older warrior had gotten stuck in a tree. It suddenly struck her how much Stonefoot resembled Stormpelt—a similar pelt, and the same rowdy personality—and she began to long for the RainClan tom even more.

She laughed as Stonefoot concluded his story, stopping abruptly when she noticed Falconclaw watching her. "What is it?" she questioned.

The ginger tomcat flicked his tail, coughing. As if on cue, Stonefoot stood up and trotted away, mumbling something about checking the nursery.

Dewleaf's whiskers twitched in amusement, though she tried to hide it. "What is it, Falconclaw?" she repeated.

"Looks like rain," he remarked, glancing up at the gray clouds that had begun to gather overhead. "Maybe a storm. I hope they'll be all right at the Gathering."

"You had to dismiss your brother to tell me that?" she said teasingly.

He blinked, his tail-tip swishing back and forth. "How are you really doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not yourself, Dewleaf," the tom hissed. "You know you're not."

She sighed, shaking her black pelt to stall for time. She appreciated Falconclaw's friendship, but at times his prodding was exasperating. "I know, Falconclaw. I miss him."

The sky suddenly rumbled with thunder. Within seconds, large drops of rain fell. Dewleaf and Falconclaw flattened their ears and moved under the shelter of the thorn tunnel. Dewleaf stared at the ground, feeling the weight of her words.

Finally, Falconclaw spoke. "Still?"

She hissed. "He wasn't just a silly crush. We cared about each other." She hesitated before adding, "I think I love him."

Her statement subdued the fiery-furred tom. Suddenly, his blue eyes regained life. "Then do something. Get over him. No one likes seeing you mope around the camp."

"Fine," she declared, bristling. She decided to trust him with her decision. "I will do something. I'm going back."

She smiled with satisfaction at the look of bewilderment on his face. "Back? To RainClan?"

"Yes."

"You can't!" Falconclaw's eyes were wide and his tail lashed to and fro. "Smokestar won't allow you to simply leave, Dewleaf."

She nodded, growing somber. "That's why I'm leaving tonight, while everyone's at the Gathering." She didn't miss the fact that Falconclaw's face twisted into a frown. "Please, don't tell anyone, and don't try to stop me. If I don't go back, I'll never be truly happy." Sighing, Dewleaf continued, "When the time is right, tell them goodbye for me."

Falconclaw stared at her.

She reached out until her muzzle brushed his shoulder, then drew back quickly. "I trust you, Falconclaw. Thank you for being such a good friend."

She turned away without waiting to hear a response, her ears flat against her skull. Dewleaf stumbled out of the camp. Though the trees would usually shelter ThunderClan cats from heavy rain, they had lost the majority of their foliage already during leaf-fall, leaving the she-cat to trudge on through the wall of water.

Flinching at every roll of thunder, Dewleaf hurried through ThunderClan territory. Her thoughts lingered on her Clan. She knew Clovernight and Cloudstorm would understand, for they'd spent a countless number of hours discussing her feelings. She would miss them the most. Perhaps the others would feel betrayed that she'd left for another Clan; after all, she was ThunderClan born. But she knew ThunderClan wouldn't feel like home to her. She wasn't sure if RainClan would, either.

"But I'll have Stormpelt," Dewleaf convinced herself.

By the time she arrived at the RiverClan border, her paws were deep in mud. She contemplated stopping to rest, but she needed to get as far from ThunderClan territory as possible. She approached the stream's edge anxiously and was astonished to see that the stepping stones were nearly flooded. The stream's current, usually steady and calm, gushed forth like a torrent. Dewleaf hesitated, then stepped onto the first stone.

As if she'd triggered it, a flash of blue and purple lit up the air. She blinked in awe when sky was torn in half by a lightning strike that was gone as fast as it had come. The roar of thunder that followed it was so loud that she yowled with alarm, losing her grip on the stone. Water surged over her paws, pulling at the exhausted black she-cat until her tired legs succumbed.

She fell into the swirling stream with a splash. In an instant, the freezing water snapped her back to her senses and she began to claw at the bank. When the stream sucked her underwater, she desperately kicked to keep her head above the surface. Spluttering and spitting, the black she-cat battled with the rushing water.

Using her last bit of energy, Dewleaf pulled her head as far out as she could and yowled, "Help!"

_Falconclaw_

_I don't have time to relish Dewleaf's affectionate gesture as she turns away, padding into the pouring rain. I stare at her slender form, watching her lowered tail swishing from side to side, until her dark pelt disappears into the forest. _

_More than ever, I want to call her back. I want to dissuade her from leaving ThunderClan—her family, her friends, and me. I imagine myself bounding into the woods, tracking her down and stopping her just as she reaches the border. _

_But I have no idea what I'll say to her. I don't know what will keep her from Stormpelt, the tom she loves so dearly. It's evident from the way she rambles on about him that she loves him. _

_I almost wish Stormpelt will reject her. Maybe he already has a mate, kits on the way. She'll have no choice but to return to ThunderClan. But she'll be heartbroken, broken beyond repair if he rejects her as cruelly as I wish he would. _

Go on and bring her back_, I urge myself. My paws shuffle against the ground as if to chase after her. But they hold themselves back. I don't know what to do._

"_Stonefoot," I mew across the clearing. _

_My brother approaches slowly, his head bowed against the rain. _

"_I need your help."_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dewleaf cracked an eye open, shutting it quickly when blinded by bright light. With a groan, she turned her head away.

"Dewleaf?" mewed a voice.

She blinked, opening her eyes slowly. Above her stood the medicine cat, Frostpool, staring down with concerned blue eyes. Dewleaf glanced around, dimly aware that she was in the medicine cat's den. She opened her mouth to speak, but coughs broke from her throat. "What happened?"

Frostpool purred with amusement, nudging a bundle of herbs toward her. "Chew this. It's coltsfoot. It'll help with your cough."

The black she-cat obediently lapped up the leaves and chewed.

"You probably don't remember, but when we were at the Gathering you left camp. Falconclaw said you were going to take a walk and got caught in the rain. He and Stonefoot were worried when you didn't return, so they went to find you." Frostpool looked down at Dewleaf kindly.

"What happened?"

"They found you at the stream bank. You were half-drowned. Do you remember what happened?"

Dewleaf shook her head. "I don't remember," she lied, curling her tail against her paws.

"You must've fallen in. The current would have been strong due to the storm, though who knows what you were doing there."

"Oh." She closed her eyes and settled her head on the moss bed, sighing. She was torn between a longing for Stormpelt and profound thankfulness for Falconclaw and Stonefoot. "Everything aches," she murmured.

Frostpool nodded. "The current would've bumped you around quite a bit. And I think your shoulder caught on a fallen branch or sharp rock; you have quite the gash on your shoulder."

She craned her neck to see a poultice lining her shoulder, suddenly aware of a dull pain. "How long have I been asleep?"

"It's nearly sundown. The Gathering was yesterday." The white she-cat brought her more herbs. "This is mallow. It helps with bellyache, in case you swallowed some water."

Dewleaf twitched her ears with gratitude.

"I brought fresh-kill." Dawnpaw pushed aside the lichen curtaining the den, carrying two mice in her jaws. "Oh, Dewleaf is awake. I'll tell the others."

"Thank you." Frostpool took one mouse to her patient. "Eat up. You'll need your strength."

Just then, Clovernight nudged her way into the den, followed by Cloudstorm. "I heard you finally woke up!"

Purring, Dewleaf slowly rose into a sitting position. "Hi."

Cloudstorm briefly touched his nose to his sister's ear. "What were you doing out of camp during that storm, mouse-brain?"

She glanced down sheepishly. "I know. I was stupid." When she looked up, her brother peered at her curiously.

"At least you're all right," Clovernight interrupted, brushing her muzzle against her sister's. "Everyone was worried about you, you silly furball."

Cloudstorm nodded in agreement. "You should visit Feathercloud in the nursery. Thorntail and Frostpool have forbidden her from leaving since she's so close to kitting."

Clovernight let out a disapproving mew, obviously still resentful toward their mother for her lies. "We have to leave for patrol now, Dewleaf. Be good while we're gone." She and Cloudstorm each nuzzled her before leaving.

Dewleaf watched them go. "Frostpool, am I okay to leave?"

The white-furred she-cat hesitated. "No patrols until that shoulder heals. If you get dizzy, come see me right away."

"I will." She picked herself up and picked her way out of the den.

Spotting Stonefoot at the fresh-kill pile, she made her way toward him. "Hi."

"Dewleaf. You're all right," Stonefoot meowed, flicking his tail in greeting.

"Thanks to you," she purred, dipping her head. "How did you know to come find me?"

The gray tom shuffled his paws, his ears twitching. "Falconclaw told me you were leaving. He didn't want to let you go without a fight. It's a good thing he decided to come after you—"

"Otherwise I'd be dead," Dewleaf finished, sighing at the prospect. She rebuked herself inwardly for being so careless.

Stonefoot picked a vole from the fresh-kill pile. "Do you want to share?"

She agreed with a twitch of her ear, settling down beside the tom. "You look a lot like him, you know," she mewed quietly. Immediately, she burned with embarrassment.

"Who?"

She wished she hadn't brought up the notion aloud. "Stormpelt."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "The same amber eyes. The gray fur with black stripes."

He didn't respond for a while until the border patrol returned. He stood abruptly, side-stepping away from the she-cat. "Falconclaw."

Dewleaf glanced up to meet Falconclaw's guarded blue eyes, flicking her tail in acknowledgement.

"I'll see you later," Stonefoot meowed as he headed toward the camp entrance.

Falconclaw sat beside Dewleaf, regarding her fondly. "You didn't even make it past the stream. How do you expect to make a whole trip to RainClan?"

She wasn't sure how much of his statement was teasing or serious. "I can do it. I just chose the wrong day," she responded lightheartedly.

The ginger tom narrowed his eyes at her. "Dewleaf, you could have died. You were barely alive when Stonefoot and I found you."

Dewleaf flinched at his harshness and rose to her feet, indignant. "Why are you angry at me?"

"Because you were leaving!" Falconclaw growled.

She drew back. "You know I wouldn't intentionally hurt my Clanmates. I had a reason for leaving, and you know of it."

"You were going to leave everyone behind to chase after some tom like a love-struck apprentice," Falconclaw countered. He lashed his tail angrily.

Dewleaf's eyes flashed. "He's not just some tom. And we truly cared for each other."

"You'd just gotten your warrior name when you met him. You were young, Dewleaf. Forget about him."

"Who are you to tell me that my feelings for Stormpelt aren't sincere?" Dewleaf bristled. "You have no idea what it's like to love a cat."

Falconclaw unsheathed his claws. "How do you know?"

"I'm returning to Stormpelt, and that's final. I'll hate myself if I don't." Dewleaf turned her back to the heated ginger warrior.

"You'll be leaving all your Clanmates wondering what they did wrong to drive you away. And you'll be leaving me burdened with the truth but unable to share it with anyone." Falconclaw's scathing hisses grew soft. "I didn't tell anyone, Dewleaf, except for Stonefoot. And I won't tell anyone else, because I made a promise to you."

The black she-cat paused. "Thank you," she mewed over her shoulder. Then she trudged away, leaving the tom staring after her again.

_Stonefoot_

_Falconclaw settles down beside me in his moss bed, eyeing me warily. I yawn, gazing at him questioningly._

_Finally, he speaks. "What were you doing with Dewleaf?"_

_I scoff. I should have expected this. "Nothing. She's a pretty she-cat."_

"_Stonefoot," he warns._

"_Nothing," I insist. "We were just sharing some fresh-kill." _

_He regards me solemnly. "That was it?"_

_With a roll of my eyes, I growl, "Falconclaw. I'm your brother."_

_He doesn't respond for some time, then says, "I know. Sorry."_

"_Besides," I add playfully, "I'm more interesting in Clovernight."_

"_Eagletalon's had his eyes on her since his apprenticeship," Falconclaw snorts, referring to our other brother. _

_I nod, chuckling at the memories of him prancing after the fierce she-cat. I suddenly remember what Dewleaf said to me about Stormpelt and wonder if I should tell Falconclaw. It's obvious to me that she hasn't forgotten about the RainClan tom, but my brother seems determined to win her over._

"_Falconclaw?"_

_He grunts sleepily._

"_Good night."_


End file.
